The lens in an optical disc drive focuses light on the data layer of an optical disc. The reflected light passes through the lens and is sensed by a photo detector, which provides corresponding electronic signals that are processed to provide output signals such as audio and video signals. With time and use, the lens becomes contaminated. For example, dust, hair, lint, smoke residue, and the like (collectively referred to herein as “dust”) accumulates on the lens. This dust causes diffusion of the light, causing less light to reach the photo detector. As a result, the optical disc drive experiences playback problems such as skipping and freezing, as well as reduced quality of the output signals.